


那天我捡起一枝玫瑰

by SUNNYhongan



Category: Axl Rose (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUNNYhongan/pseuds/SUNNYhongan
Summary: 我来了！我来搞站街玫瑰了！泥塑 第一人称反正咱就是想操艾克索罗斯，看官们慢用。
Relationships: Axl Rose/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	那天我捡起一枝玫瑰

我靠在电线杆上把烟掐掉时瞥见了那个小男孩，路灯下他的肌肤白皙得刺眼，眯起眼睛细看也找不出一点瑕疵。前几天我闯进一个老妇人家里抢走的那块上好玉石，和他还挺像。

他似乎没注意到我，一直盯着地上发呆。呵，哪来的傻妞，这是来找生意做的样子吗？我把头发上沾到的酒液用袖子擦干，慢慢走到他面前：“一晚多少？”

他终于抬头了，红发慵懒地搭在颧骨上，厚厚的睫毛在眼尾铺下一小片影子。在他清澈的眼瞳里我看到了自己的样子：笑容僵在脸上，嘴角挤出尴尬的弧度。真漂亮，我脑子里只剩下这句话，甚至忘了凑近去闻闻他身上的味道。我总是要确认陪我睡的人身上干干净净，我可不想染上劣质香水味。

“我算小时” 他的声音出乎意料地有些低沉，把我失控的理智拽了回来，“十美金一小时”

或许是因为涂了唇蜜，他的嘴唇轻启时有星星点点的反光，像刚洗干净的樱桃让人垂涎欲滴。 我咽了咽口水，装作很随意的样子给他塞了一百美金。口袋里有多少钱我根本不知道，看到手里抓的那张浅绿色钞票我有一瞬间的反悔。

他挑起眉毛盯着我，我的脸色肯定难看的像醉汉吐出来的晚饭。“一整晚” 我狠了狠心把有些沾上汗湿的钞票塞到他的手里。他脸颊上晕染开了淡淡的红晕，没说什么，收起那张钞票就带着我走进不远处的一个青年旅馆。

“Axl，我的名字。” 他背对着我打开房门的时候说。我没回应他，因为我看到他纤细的腰身和被皮裤包裹住的屁股，妈的，我裤裆里兄弟直接兴奋起来，看来我今天脸要被自己丢光了。他没听到我的回答，回过头拽了一下我的领子：“我叫Axl，请直呼我的名字，不要用其他脏词称呼我” 

我愣住了，还从来没有出来卖的婊子会说这种话，我整个人石化在了房门口。

“你嗑嗨了吗？” 他凑到我跟前笑了一下，戏谑地说道。因为比我矮了半个头，他微微踮起脚尖来查看我的视线能不能聚焦。他笑起来时眼角有些细细的鱼尾纹，抬着头让我更好地看到卷翘的睫毛，鼻尖几乎蹭到我的嘴唇。我的大脑彻底死机了，双手无法收到指令一般用力地扣住他的下巴和腰身，拉进我们之间的距离。

我狠狠地咬住他的嘴唇，把他抱起来带进房间里，用脚后跟把房门关上，声音大地让我担心是不是要交修理费。他惊呼了一声，抱住我的脖子好让自己不被拽疼，双腿也乖顺地缠住我的腰。我们跌跌撞撞地挪到床边，他脸上还挂着那有点欠揍的笑，双手解开我的腰带，把裤子半褪之后跪到我腿间。

操，他的口活能算上最好的那一等，小嘴里很温热，舌头轻轻敲打，慢慢地吞下。一般没什么妞能给我深喉，但他似乎很擅长，喉咙一下下地挤压着我。他拨开挡在额头上的碎发，睁大眼睛向上望着我，下睫毛上已经挂着水珠，眼尾像是被红玫瑰抹过一般泛着红晕。那闪烁着的眼眸一定是我见过最美丽的宝石，我扶着他的下巴和肩膀把他抱起来，亲吻他柔嫩的嘴唇。

他在我进入时背部微微战栗，而我啃咬他的肩膀，想看他更加无法控制地在我身下颤抖。把他翻过来时我看到他舒服地流下几滴泪水，被我一一舔去，他尝起来就像小时候必须靠偷才能吃到的软糖。我一只手扣住他的肩胛骨，另一只手掐着他的大腿根，埋在他颈窝里喘着粗气，凶狠地蹂躏他腿间的蜜处。他的尖叫一次比一次娇媚，撞击我的耳膜，折磨着我的神经，脆弱的细腰像是要被折断一般不停扭动，我甚至要帮他按住腰侧，好让他不会腰酸不止。

他的蜜穴被磨成深粉色，被我们两人的汗水浸湿的胸膛随着他急促的呼吸上下起伏，我低头含住他小巧的乳尖，用牙齿轻轻啃咬。他抱住我的后脑勺把柔嫩的胸部往我嘴里送，我开始用力吮吸他的乳晕，感受他体内一阵阵痉挛。他叫起来就像个小女孩，声音清脆又尖细，一下下撩拨我的理智。

他被我操射了，高潮时他下面的小嘴紧紧咬住我，白嫩的身体扭得像一张弓，满面的泪痕让他看上去像个被玩坏的洋娃娃。我等他不再颤抖了才继续抽插，他的尖叫变成了呜咽，粉嫩的舌头舔舐着我的下巴，我捧住他的脸吻住他，贪婪地吮吸着他的舌尖，轻轻地叫着他的名字：“Axl…” 

我快到了，按住他的大腿往他体内凶狠地冲撞，他没让我戴套，我便没有顾忌地顶向更深处，最后低吼着射在他体内。

我抱着他去洗澡。他看上去有些困倦，虽然买了他整晚，我还是没忍心再折腾他。

“你不需要给我这么多钱。” 他在我帮他擦头发时说，“我也从来没有在被操完后和那人一起洗澡。” 他的眼神仿佛在疏远我，又有些像受惊的小鹿一样无措。我什么都没说，因为我也从没在操完别人之后还帮他洗澡。

后来我还是让他收着那一百美金，抱着他安睡了一晚。那天我没像平时一样失眠，可能是因为他鲜艳的红发给了我些舒心的温度。他闻起来像是清晨挂着露水的玫瑰花瓣，我品尝着他的香气缓缓睡去了。

“那天你到底有没有嗑嗨？” Axl在厨房里帮我准备早餐，没有预兆地突然问起我这件事。  
“没有” 我走到他身后搂住他的腰，轻轻吻住他的耳廓，“你太漂亮了，我看傻了。”  
他脸红着用手肘撞了一下我的肚子。  
一百美金拐到个老婆，挺值。


End file.
